


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Ben Wa Balls, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, Food Kink, Forced Orgasm, Gambling, Master/Slave, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Nyotaimori, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, domestic service, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Jo spends spring break with her girlfriend Charlie and they decide to make a bet.  The stakes?  The loser serves as the winner’s willing slave for 24 hours.





	Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: CharlieJo

The girls had met over Thanksgiving break during Sam’s first year at Stanford. His new friend Charlie didn’t really have any family and was planning on spending the holiday at school so Sam insisted she come back to Kansas with him. At first she had declined, not wanting to impose, but Sam’s puppy dog eyes had won out and Charlie found herself packing for a week in the mid-west. 

The trip had turned out to be one of the best decisions of her life, though. Not only did she and Sam get closer but she had instantly been taken in and treated as family by his parents and brother. Winchesters, she decided, were very good people. And when the rest of their family arrived, Charlie was even more grateful for Sam’s pleading eyes. 

The Harvelles swept into town with two men in tow, Bobby and Ash, Charlie learned, but it was Jo who had captivated the redhead. Jo, with her wavy blonde hair, her tight black tank top under a flannel shirt, and a little sliver of skin peeking out between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her pants. Pants that Charlie very much wanted to get into. But Jo had come with Ash and was flirting with Dean so Charlie ignored her crush… mostly. 

She stole the occasional glance when she thought no one was looking but that was it. Otherwise, Charlie was the perfect picture of restraint and decorum. She hit it off with the whole family and had agreed to come to Christmas in South Dakota with the Winchester-Harvelle-Singer clan before Thanksgiving dinner was even on the table.

When Charlie and Sam arrived at the Harvelle’s in December, an excited Jo greeted them in the hall. “You’re bunking with me, Red,” she told Charlie, practically ignoring Sam as she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward her bedroom. Charlie turned around and saw Sam’s smirk just before he retreated toward where he’d be sleeping. 

Once they were in Jo’s room, Charlie stowed her bag and looked around. The space just felt right, felt like Jo. There was an air mattress that she would be using for the duration of her stay and she went to sit on it but Jo reached out for her wrist again. There was a tension in the air once their skin connected and the girls paused and stared at each other for a moment. Then, as if the dam had broke, they both moved forward, pressing their lips together. 

“I thought,” Charlie murmured against Jo’s lips, “you were straight… you and Dean…”

Jo pulled back and laughed. “Dean? God no. He’s basically my brother,” Jo laughed again and rolled her eyes but when she spoke again, her whole demeanor changed. She was nervous. “And, um, I’m bi. I hope that’s ok.”

Charlie smiled sweetly at Jo. “OK? It’s the best news I’ve heard all day.” Charlie pulled Jo back in to kiss her again. They kept at it for a few more minutes, just kissing, nothing more, until Sam came looking for them, wondering what was taking the girls so long. They jumped apart when he cleared his throat and both blushed a little when they looked at the youngest Winchester. 

“Dean’s waiting for us. He’s got some game he wants to play on the X-Box or something,” he told them and then turned and walked back toward the den. As he went, he turned to look over his shoulder. “I guess it won’t be a battle to get you to come home for spring break, then.” Charlie and Jo caught up with him, one on either side and both punched him in the arm. 

Charlie did not use the air mattress during that visit.

Over the course of their four years at Stanford, Charlie ended up spending every holiday and break with the Winchesters. She became just as much a part of the family as the rest of the extended group and she and Jo spent more and more time together. 

They officially started dating during the summer after Charlie and Sam’s freshman year. Jo started making more trips to visit Stanford but Sam didn’t see her - or Charlie - much during most of those visits. They’d all get dinner together once or twice but the rest of the time, Jo and Charlie were doing couple things and Sam couldn’t be happier for his friends. 

Spring break their senior year, Charlie didn’t go home with Sam. She was going to stay on campus and Jo was coming to visit. They were excited to have 9 full uninterrupted days. Their first day together was laid back. Jo was getting used to the time change and Charlie was recovering from midterms, having worked hard to get all of her papers done before Jo had arrived so nothing would get in the way of their week together. They were sitting on Charlie’s couch playing video games and Charlie was destroying Jo, as usual.

“You know, if this were real, there’s no way you’d be beating me, Red,” Jo teased as Charlie successfully shot another target and then hit Jo’s as well for some bonus points. 

Charlie laughed. “You don’t know that, you’ve never seen me shoot a real gun.” She paused while she took out a few more of the targets that were popping up on the screen. “I could be awesome at that, too.”

Jo paused the game and turned to her girlfriend. “You want to put a wager on it?” 

This was their thing. Whenever Charlie and Jo would disagree about something they could prove, something objective, they would bet on it. It had started with small things - a foot rub or making dinner - but had escalated to things like sexual favors as their relationship became more established.

Charlie put down her controller and faced Jo, her eyes glittering with the light of the television. “What do I get when I win?” she asked, smirking at her girlfriend.

Jo huffed out a laugh. “Someone’s confident,” she observed, “but I’m feeling really good about this one, Charlie. So how about… loser is the winner’s willing slave for 24 hours.”

Charlie agreed and grabbed some paper and a pen. They planned out some guidelines as to what the 24 hours would, could, and should entail. Whoever was the slave was to stay naked whenever they were in Charlie’s apartment, which, they both agreed, would likely be for the full 24 hours. She would be responsible for all of the domestic tasks, like cooking and cleaning, though she would be allowed an apron while cooking so she didn’t burn herself if anything splashed back at her. The loser would also be required to call the winner “Mistress,” ask for permission to do even the most basic task if it wasn’t something the winner had ordered or requested, and provide any sexual services that the winner desired. The final provision for their bet was that either of them could opt out at any time by saying the word “red” and the girls would stop and talk about what had gone wrong. There was no punishment for saying “red,” per se, however if the loser had to pull out of the bet, the number of hours remaining in the 24 hour period would shift into the number of orgasms she would need give the winner before being on the receiving end again herself.

Both Charlie and Jo were convinced they could win the bet but they were also satisfied that they could live with the next day if they lost. The next order of business was to find a shooting range near Stanford which turned out to be easier than they had thought. The girls made their way to Charlie’s car and drove off campus in the direction of the club they had found.

In an inspired moment, Jo had Charlie pull off the road and stop at a sex shop where they bought a few new toys that the winner could use on the loser if she so chose, and then they were back on the road, both determined to win this bet. They had decided they’d each get six shots from the same gun and the person with the highest score would win. If they both managed to score the same, they would let the professionals decide who had the better aim and grouping.

Both of the girls practically jumped out of the car as soon as Charlie had it in park. The clerk at the reception desk gave them a skeptical look but as Jo began talking, his expression changed to one of awe. Jo really knew what she was talking about when it came to this stuff but Charlie didn’t let it get to her. The girls paid the fee for entry and to rent the handgun that they would be using. They donned their ear protection and headed to the range. 

Jo shot first, hitting her target all six times with ease and handing the gun off to Charlie. The range operator loaded the six bullets for her, as was their policy, and the redhead pointed the handgun at her target. She took a moment to aim and then fired off six quick shots before lowering the gun and turning to her girlfriend. Jo had a look of surprise on her face but it was nothing compared to the look she got when the girls compared their targets. Both had done well but one of Jo’s shots had gone just wide of where she had wanted it and hit the target in the nine point section, giving her a total of 59. Charlie, on the other hand, had scored a perfect 60.

“I think it’s time we head home, don’t you, Jo?” Charlie asked once they were back in the reception area and no longer needed their ear protection. “I’ve got some big plans for the rest of our day.”

Jo felt her knees go weak at Charlie’s words and her smile sent heat shooting straight to her core. 

Charlie drove them straight home, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Jo’s thigh. The car ride was quiet and it felt like static electricity was filling the air as they both anticipated what was coming next. Charlie parked and grabbed the bag of new toys from the back before taking Jo’s hand and leading her to the door of the apartment. Charlie put the key in the lock but didn’t open the door quite yet.

She turned to Jo and looked her in the eye. “You ok? Still want to do this?” she asked.

Jo smiled. “Yeah,” she whispered. Then, in a louder voice, “Yes.” She had felt nervous in the car but now that she was here, right outside of Charlie’s door she was ready. She knew her girlfriend was giving her a chance to back out, no questions asked, no penalty orgasms assigned and that knowledge and kindness was what gave her the confidence to stick to their agreement.

Charlie leaned in and kissed Jo. “I love you,” she murmured against her girlfriend’s lips. Before Jo had a chance to respond, Charlie unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment. Jo followed and as soon as the door was closed, she began to strip. 

Charlie placed the bag from the sex shop on the kitchen counter and then turned and watched Jo. “Fold your clothes and put them on the counter,” she commanded and Jo did as she was told. Charlie smiled and rummaged through the bag pulling out the collar they had purchased that afternoon. It was thin, no more than half an inch wide and would have passed for a regular choker if it didn’t have the word “SLAVE” emblazoned across the leather in steel lettering. Charlie fastened the collar around her girlfriend’s neck and checked the clock. It was just after 2 PM so if everything went according to plan, she’d have her girlfriend as her sex slave until 2 the next day.

Charlie decided to start things off easy, with something they had done before. She removed her shoes and sat on the couch, beckoning Jo over. “I’d like a foot rub and then you can see to lunch.” 

“Yes, Mistress,” Jo agreed and that combination of words alone had Charlie ready to jump her girlfriend but instead, she placed her feet in Jo’s lap and let her get to work. Charlie had learned early on in their relationship that Jo was very good at this. Her hands were strong and she knew just how to rub the tension out of any part of her girlfriend’s body. She let Jo work for 20 minutes, relaxing on the couch while Jo massaged her feet. 

Once Charlie was content, she pulled her feet away. “You know, I’m not ready to let you have any clothes, yet, not even an apron,” Charlie confessed. “I still want lunch, though, so I’m thinking sandwiches. There’s cold cuts and veggies in the fridge that should do nicely. Get lunch ready and set the table, ok?”

Jo stood, responded, “Yes, Mistress,” and turned to leave but Charlie stopped her.

“Oh, and Jo? Anytime you bend over for the rest of the 24 hours, I want you to bend from your waist not your knees. Got it?”

Jo’s cheeks flushed. She knew why Charlie wanted that, it would put her ass and pussy on display every time she had to reach below her waist for something. Nonetheless, she replied, “Yes, Mistress,” and continued into the kitchen area to prepare lunch. 

Charlie had a great view of her kitchen from where she was seated on the couch and she watched her naked girlfriend maneuver around as she put together two sandwiches. Every time Jo had to reach into the refrigerator for something, she bent at the waist, exposing herself to Charlie’s hungry eyes. And, though she had been embarrassed by the idea at first, by the time she was finished making lunch, Charlie knew Jo was loving this new rule because she was wiggling her ass and putting on a show.

Lunch went like it normally would, apart from the fact that Charlie had to invite a naked Jo to sit and eat with her. Their conversation flowed freely, for the most part, though Jo still turned a little pink each time she called Charlie “Mistress.” Once they were finished with their meal, Charlie left Jo to clean up, returning to the living room to boot up her computer. She then joined her favorite MMORPG. 

“After you’re done in there, Jo, I’d like you in here with me,” Charlie told her girlfriend. When Jo responded, Charlie put on her headphones and immersed herself in the world of the game, or so it seemed. To the average onlooker, Charlie was deep in the game but, in reality, there was no sound coming from her headphones and her character was just running around in meaningless patterns. All of her attention was on Jo, who was now standing beside her, waiting for Charlie to acknowledge her.

Charlie made Jo wait another few minutes before she looked up. She stood and cupped one of Jo’s breasts, running her thumb over the nipple. Then her hands moved to her own body, unbuttoning and removing her pants. “I’d like to spend some time playing the game this afternoon but I don’t want you to get bored while I do that so, I’ve thought of a way to keep you occupied,” Charlie explained. “You are going to sit under my desk and eat me out while I play.”

Charlie watched Jo’s eyes darken. She knew that her girlfriend loved to give her oral sex just as much as she loved receiving it so it was no surprise when Jo eagerly climbed under Charlie’s desk, barely waiting for Charlie to be seated again before she dove into her task. 

Charlie accomplished nothing in the game. All her focus was on Jo and the things her mouth was doing. After about an hour and a couple of orgasms, Charlie collected herself and pushed back from her computer. Having not been told to stop, Jo crawled forward, keeping her lips pressed to Charlie’s core. Charlie groaned, the display of her girlfriend’s obedience shooting a new wave of arousal through her body. Jo quickly had her cumming again and when her orgasm subsided, Charlie rand a hand through her girlfriend’s hair.

“I think that’s enough for now, Jo,” Charlie breathed and Jo sat back on her heels. She looked completely debauched.

Jo’s cheeks were pink, her lips were swollen, and her mouth and chin were glistening with Charlie’s release. “God, you’re beautiful,” Charlie commented, “but it’s going to be a long night and you’re going to need your beauty sleep so I’d like for you to go and try to take a nap while I get some things ready for later.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Jo responded, getting to her feet and moving to wipe her face.

“Don’t,” Charlie warned. “Leave it, I like it there. Now go and take a nap.”

Jo blushed and nodded. “Um, Mistress?” she asked, “May I…” Jo closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her face flushed even more. “May I use the bathroom first?”

Charlie smiled warmly at her girlfriend. “I’m so glad you remembered to ask,” she praised. “Yes, you may. And then right to bed with you.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Once Jo was settled, Charlie went through the rest of the items they had purchased that morning. There was a feather tickler, something Jo had found called jiggle balls, and Charlie’s favorite purchase, a remote controlled bullet vibrator. She mulled over the toys and came up with a plan for the rest of her time as Jo’s mistress. She didn’t want Jo to back out of the bet so she wasn’t going to push her too hard, not this time anyway (Charlie was sure this was going to become a favorite forfeit for future bets so she figured she’d get another chance at having a submissive Jo for a day or, maybe, even longer). However, there was one thing Charlie was hoping she’d be able to get Jo to agree to. She would just have to ask her at the right time…

She gave Jo about two hours to sleep before grabbing the tickler and the vibrator and heading to the bedroom. Charlie paused in the doorway and watched the beautiful woman in her bed for a few minutes. Jo looked so peaceful lying naked on top of the comforter that she almost didn’t want to interrupt her sleep. Almost.

Eventually, Charlie crossed the room to the bed and sat beside Jo. She lightly ran her fingers through her slit and was happy to find her girlfriend had been enjoying the afternoon as much as she had herself and that Jo was still wet. She carefully slipped the vibrator inside of Jo and then ran the tickler across her stomach. Jo stirred a little and Charlie continued to tickle her girlfriend with the feathers until she was squirming on the bed and her eyes fluttered open. Jo greeted Charlie with a sleepy smile.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Charlie cooed, cupping one of Jo’s cheeks in her hand while still working the tickler over her body.

“Hi Mistress,” Jo replied, her voice thick with sleep. “How long was I out for?”

Charlie double checked the clock. “Depends on how long it took you to fall asleep. You’ve been in bed for about two hours, though,” she told her. “Did you sleep well?”

Jo yawned. “I did, I think I really needed that nap; time zones are a bitch. Thank you, Mis’ress,” Jo shared, a second yawn escaping her lips. She stretched and squirmed some more, using her arms to try to cover the parts of her body that Charlie was tickling, but her girlfriend was undeterred, just moving the feathers to a different body part each time Jo restricted her access.

Charlie used the tickler to tease at Jo’s slit and when Jo moved to cover herself, she hit the button on the vibrator’s remote. The egg jumped to life inside of Jo and Charlie smirked at the look of surprise that crossed her girlfriend’s face just before it was replaced with pleasure and a moan slipped from her lips. “Clasp your hands behind your head and leave them there,” Charlie commanded.

Jo did as she was told, saying a soft “Yes, Mistress,” as she complied. The tickler returned to her abdomen, running up and down her curves with rhythmic passes across her skin. She was able to close her eyes and almost lose herself in the sensations running through her body. 

Charlie left the vibrator on low as she attacked Jo’s body with the tickler. She paid particular attention to Jo’s armpits, which were extremely sensitive. As the blonde struggled to keep her hands where she had been instructed to put them, Charlie asked her, “Would you like me to stop tickling?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Jo gasped, “please!” She was giggling and fighting the urge to protect her body with her arms. Her body immediately sagged, relaxing into the bed when Charlie stopped with the feathers. Jo caught her girlfriend’s eye and arousal shot through her at the look she saw on Charlie’s face.

Charlie settled in between Jo’s legs. “Leave your hands where they are, Jo, and do not come.” Charlie pushed a button on the vibrator’s remote, raising the intensity of the buzzing inside of Jo before she licked a stripe up her slit. Charlie’s tongue danced across Jo’s clit and then began running circles around it. Her nails dug into her girlfriend’s hips, holding her in place while she played with her sex. 

She brought Jo to the edge of an orgasm and then backed off, turning the vibe back down to low while she waited a few minutes. Once Jo had cooled down, Charlie’s mouth returned along with the stronger vibrations, working Jo up again and holding her just on the cusp of her release. Charlie was relishing the sounds and pleas that were falling from Jo’s lips as she worked. Just like the first time, Charlie backed away, this time turning the vibrator off completely, and let Jo come back from the edge.

Two more almost orgasms and Jo was begging. “Please, Mistress,” she plead over and over, the words becoming a mantra, “please.” 

“Do you want to come, Jo?” Charlie asked, her voice sweet, as if she hadn’t been mercilessly teasing her girlfriend with her mouth just seconds ago. “Is that something you would like?”

Jo nodded her head, as the vibrator buzzed even stronger against her g-spot. “Yes, Mistress, please. Please, Mistress, please, yes. Please may I cum?”

“I want to let you, Jo,” Charlie told her, “but I need you to do something for me.” Charlie’s fingers took over for her tongue on Jo’s clit and she turned the vibrator up again, causing Jo to moan and nod. “I’m going to order us takeout for lunch tomorrow and I want you to accept the delivery but, since you won’t have to leave the house, you’re going to have to do that naked. Will you do that for me? If I promise to let you cum?”

Jo’s eyes were wide but she wanted to orgasm so badly. “Yes, Mistress, yes.” She was panting and her words were more a moan than anything else. “Please let me cum, Mistress.”

Charlie pulled her hand away and sat up, a bright smile on her face. “I will, Jo, I promise. But not right now. Don’t worry, though,” Charlie assured her, “I’m going to keep you good and horny.”

Jo whimpered at Charlie’s words and it turned into a whine when the vibrator inside of her returned to its lowest setting.

“For now, though, I’ve put the apron out in the kitchen. I’d like for you to make us dinner.” Charlie stroked Jo’s hair before helping her to her feet. As Jo moved to leave the room, Charlie slapped her ass, drawing another moan from her girlfriend before following her out with a satisfied grin. 

Once again, Charlie watched Jo prepare their meal and set the table. The difference this time was that she would randomly push one of the buttons on the vibrator’s remote, changing the vibration strength or pattern as Jo was working. It slowed down the dinner making process but Charlie definitely thought it was worth it to watch Jo dance around the kitchen. She continued playing with the remote throughout all of dinner, finding it especially fun to watch Jo try and carry out a normal conversation while Charlie was tormenting her with the vibrations. 

After dinner, Jo washed the dishes and Charlie set herself up on the couch again to watch and tease her girlfriend. Cleaning up didn’t take as long as cooking had, though, and soon enough, Jo was joining Charlie in the living room area. 

“We’re going to watch a movie,” Charlie explained, pointing to the coffee table, where she had placed a DVD. “Will you please go put it in?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Jo pulled the disk from the case and crossed to the television. 

Just as she got there, Charlie reminded her, “Don’t forget: you’re only bending from your waist.” It was Charlie’s turn to moan when Jo bent over to insert the disk into the DVD player. It was on a shelf below the tv and she had to practically bend herself in half to complete the task. Charlie took the opportunity to put the vibrator on high for a moment and she watched as Jo’s knees buckled a little at the unexpected sensation. She slowly straightened back up and Charlie turned the vibe off all together and opened her arms to Jo.

They cuddled up on the couch and Charlie started the movie. It was one of her favorites that Jo had so far refused to watch. As they cuddled together and watched the film, Charlie accented all of her favorite bits of the film with the vibrator. She could feel Jo’s tiny motions as her hips gyrated and hear the light moans and they were driving Charlie wild. As soon as the movie ended, Charlie declared that it was time for bed. 

The girls got ready for bed, brushing their teeth side by side. If it weren’t for Jo’s nudity and occasional jumps and moans from the changing vibrations, they would have been the picture of domesticity. Once Charlie was done in the bathroom, Jo requested its use. Charlie pulled the vibe from her body and left her to it with the instruction to clean the vibrator once she was finished.

When Jo joined Charlie in the bedroom, she smiled wide. Charlie was naked now, too, but she had put on their favorite strap on, though “strap on” might not be the best word for it since there were no straps. Jo knew that there was a bulb pressing against Charlie’s g-spot that held the dildo in it’s place and would vibrate while she fucked her. They didn’t always use toys like this but Charlie knew Jo enjoyed penetrative sex so they would pull this out from time to time and Jo was excited to see it tonight. 

Charlie told her to get onto the bed on all fours, looking into the mirror that was on the back of her closet door and Jo did so quickly, an eager “Yes, Mistress,” falling easily from her lips. Jo was still so wet from all of the evening’s teasing that Charlie was able to slide right in. She turned on the vibrating function and began to fuck her girlfriend. They watched each other in the mirror, both of them approaching an orgasm. Charlie knew that without clitoral stimulation, Jo would have trouble going over the edge so she was purposely avoiding that part of her body. She locked eyes with her girlfriend in the mirror. “Remember, don’t cum without permission.”

Jo whined but nodded. When she didn’t respond further, Charlie slapped her ass and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Mistress!” Jo yelped as Charlie spanked her once more, not wanting her other cheek to feel left out. 

“That’s better,” Charlie panted. “If you want to cum, go ahead, Jo, but you have to do it on my cock. No touching.” The vibration on her clit from the dildo combined with the vibrating bulb pressing into her g-spot had Charlie on the verge of her own orgasm and she looked deep into Jo’s eyes as she came. She continued to thrust through her orgasm, driving deep into Jo but without the extra stimulation on her clit, her girlfriend’s release was just out of reach. 

Once Charlie had climaxed, she turned off the vibrations before she became too sensitive. “You didn’t come?” she asked.

Jo was so turned on and strung out from all of the teasing. “No, Mistress,” she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

Charlie laid down and beckoned Jo over, spooning her from behind before she pulled the comforter over them. “I guess you didn’t really want it, baby.” Charlie kissed the back of Jo’s neck and wrapped an arm around her middle. She then pushed her hips forward, slowly impaling Jo on the silicone cock again but not thrusting. “We’ll try again tomorrow but, for now, sleep.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Jo whimpered, her muscles contracting around the dildo as her body still sought out the release that wouldn’t be coming. 

The next morning, Charlie woke up before Jo. She felt between her girlfriend’s legs, finding her to still be wet, probably from sleeping stuffed. She lightly played with her clit, getting her excited again and listening to the moans fall from her sleeping lips. With Jo as her slave for a few more hours, consent was implied, but this wasn’t something that she would want to do without permission on another day. However, Charlie was enjoying this and she knew she’d love to be on the receiving end, too. She’d have to talk to Jo about adding wakeup calls like this into their sex life more regularly.

Once she had Jo good and wet, Charlie turned on the vibrator and began thrusting her hips, gently driving the dildo into Jo’s heat. Jo’s ass ground back into Charlie, making the sensations against Charlie’s clit even more pronounced as she fucked her girlfriend awake. 

When Jo was definitely awake and responding, Charlie let herself really feel the vibrations on and in her core, quickly tumbling over the edge into a sleepy, morning orgasm. She flipped off the vibrator and pulled out of Jo, who still had yet to have an orgasm. Charlie slipped the strap on out of herself. “You clean that, take care of anything you need in the bathroom - besides cumming - and I’ll be right back. Meet you back in here.” she told Jo as she slid out of bed.

She didn’t wait for Jo to respond but she heard the “Yes, Mistress,” as she went through the door to grab the last of their new toys. She returned to the bedroom and waited for Jo to come back in from the bathroom. As soon as Jo entered the bedroom Charlie pulled her into a kiss. “You’re doing so well, you know that, right?” Charlie asked. 

Jo blushed and ducked her head. “Thank you, Mistress,” she replied, a small smile on her face. 

Charlie put a finger under Jo’s chin and encouraged her to look up again. “Are you enjoying this? Is it fun for you?” she asked and then added, “Please, be honest.”

Jo licked her lips. “Yes, Mistress,” she said, “but you should know, Mistress, that the next time our bodies are on the line, I don’t plan on losing.” Jo smirked at Charlie, having caught her off guard with her sass. 

Charlie was glad to hear it, though, that Jo would take the chance of losing again. That meant that she was enjoying this as much as Charlie had been. It was reassuring and, honestly, Charlie was curious what Jo would come up with. She might lose the next one on purpose, even.

Charlie pulled herself from her daydream. “You can try it but I’m having too much fun to lose and give up this power. Now, go and lay on the bed with your legs spread.”

Jo laughed a “Yes, Mistress,” definitely feeling more comfortable 17 hours into their experiment and especially now that she seemed to have overcome the little bit of jet lag she had been feeling the day before. She sauntered across the room and did as Charlie had requested, watching her girlfriend walk over to the bed with something in her hand.

Charlie crawled between Jo’s legs again and pressed something into her core. Jo moaned at the intrusion, her body and mind still wanting an orgasm after being teased almost non-stop since she had woken up from her nap the day before. Jo moaned again when Charlie blew a stream of cool breath across her center and Charlie chuckled. 

“Time for breakfast, I think,” Charlie announced, climbing off of the bed. “Everything you need to make eggs and bacon is in the fridge.” She extended a hand and helped Jo off of the bed, pulling her in for another kiss before sending her down toward the kitchen.

Jo felt every single movement, even the tiniest shifts, deep inside of herself. She realized that Charlie must have inserted the jiggle balls and the toy was definitely living up to it’s name. They were a pair of silicone balls, joined together by a short connector. Each of the balls held another, smaller, free moving ball inside of it and each time Jo moved, she felt the inner balls roll around. Even just tying the apron around her waist had the balls jiggling around inside of her. She was screwed. 

This time, instead of sitting on the couch while Jo cooked, Charlie was in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Jo, slipped her hands under the apron, and played with her breasts while she stood at the stove making breakfast. “Focus, Jo,” Charlie reminded her when her head dropped back onto Charlie’s shoulder, “no one likes burnt bacon.”

Jo looked back to the stove with a “Yes, Mistress,” and did her best to prepare breakfast while Charlie and the balls inside of her tried to distract her. She pulled the pans from the stove and plated their breakfasts, carrying the plates to the table and setting her’s across from Charlie’s. The girls ate and talked about their plans for the day, particularly their afternoon and evening plans. As they were finishing breakfast, Charlie told Jo what her morning would entail. “This morning, you’re going to clean the apartment. The kitchen needs cleaning, especially now that there’s bacon grease splattered around, and the bathroom could use a good scrub. The bed needs to be made, there’s dusting to do, and all of the carpets should be vacuumed,” she explained. 

None of it was true, Charlie had cleaned everything the day before Jo had arrived, but she wanted her girlfriend to get the full effect of the jiggle balls and the repetitive motions of cleaning would definitely keep the balls moving inside of her body. Besides, what good was having a slave for a day if Charlie wasn’t going to take full advantage. 

For the most part, Charlie left Jo to her work. She occasionally would check in on her and run a hand across her back or butt, sometimes grabbing a boob or tweaking a nipple, but Charlie was content to sit and read while Jo cleaned her apartment, allowing the jiggle balls to do their job. The times that Charlie did interrupt, she found that being basically ignored was turning Jo on just as much as when Charlie had leered at her while she was cooking. Or maybe that was just the stimulation from the jiggle balls… Either way, Charlie was happy to find Jo dripping when she came up behind her in the bedroom while she was making the bed.

“I’m going to order out for lunch,” Charlie reminded her, wrapping her arms around her waist. One of Charlie’s hands skated across one of Jo’s nipples and her other hand dipped lower and found her clit. She played with Jo for a minute or two, working her up even more before she reminded her of her agreement from the night before. “You said you’d answer the door just like this if I let you cum. Are you still willing to do that?”

Jo moaned at Charlie’s ministrations. “Yes, Mistress,” she replied.

Charlie kissed Jo’s neck, pulling her hands away from the more sensitive spots on her body and circling her arms around her waist. “Such a good, willing slave for me,” she cooed into Jo’s ear. “If you change your mind, let me know but, if you do it, I promise you the best orgasm of your life.”

Charlie left Jo to finish cleaning and called her favorite sushi place. She placed her regular order and got some of Jo’s favorite, too, before confirming that all of their delivery drivers were over 18. While the driver was in for a surprise, Charlie had no intention of breaking any laws or, rather, forcing Jo to break them. She hung up the phone and put the cash that Jo would need on the kitchen counter.

When their lunch was supposed to be about fifteen minutes away, Charlie called Jo back out to the living room. She had her sit on the edge of the couch, leaving the balls inside of her, and got on her knees between her legs. Charlie sucked Jo’s clit into her mouth while her hands roamed Jo’s torso. Charlie got Jo all worked up, knowing that it would keep her out of her head when their lunch arrived. She played with Jo’s nipples and lapped at her core until there was a knock on the door.

Charlie stood and pulled Jo up onto her feet, giving her a light push in the direction of the door. “Answer the door first and then go get the money from the kitchen counter. We don’t need any change,” Charlie told her and then she moved so that she could see Jo but the person at the door wouldn’t be able to see her in the apartment. “You still ok?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Jo whispered as she approached the door. She shook out her arms, grounded herself, and opened the apartment door, greeting the delivery. “How much do I owe you?” she asked and Charlie could hear the man stutter over the number, his voice filled with awe. Jo turned from him and sauntered to the kitchen counter, her hips swaying as she put on a show. She gave him the cash, which included a very nice tip, and took their food, thanking him and saying goodbye before closing the door.

As soon as she heard it click shut, Charlie rushed over and pulled Jo into her arms. “You did so well,” she praised. “You are absolutely amazing, Jo, and I’m going to make this worth your while after we have lunch.” Charlie set out Jo’s food and watched her girlfriend eat, leaving her own sushi in its container for the time being. When Jo was finished, Charlie whisked her plate away.

“I want you to lie on the table for me,” Charlie told her, offering a hand to help her up. She let Jo get herself situated and she went into the bedroom to get one of the pillows, putting it on the table so Jo could rest her head more comfortably. Charlie pulled the jiggle balls out of Jo and placed them on the kitchen counter to clean later. She returned to the table and opened up her sushi.

Charlie took each piece of her lunch out of the container in which it had arrived and artfully arranged it on Jo’s body. “I saw this in a movie, once, and I’ve wanted to try it ever since,” Charlie explained. “Now, your job is to lay perfectly still and be a living piece of art for me to eat off of. Got it?”

Jo took a deep breath to center herself and then replied, “Yes, Mistress.”

Charlie grabbed the soy sauce and poured some into Jo’s bellybutton, letting it collect there and spill out onto her flat stomach. She placed the ginger on Jo’s right nipple and the wasabi paste just below her left, worried that the spicy substance might burn if she put it directly on the more sensitive skin. Charlie picked up her chopsticks and began to eat, dragging the wooden sticks across Jo’s skin, occasionally using them to poke and tease her exposed nipple.

Charlie took her time with her lunch, savoring the sushi and the view. When she was down to one final piece, she dipped it in the soy sauce on Jo’s abdomen and then placed the roll on the peak of her breast. Charlie tickled her stomach with the chopsticks and then put them down, choosing to lower her mouth to Jo’s body and use her teeth to pick up the last bite of her lunch, instead. She pulled the food into her mouth and then licked the droplets of soy sauce and the last of the wasabi from Jo’s chest. 

Charlie swallowed her food and then her mouth returned to Jo’s body, sucking her nipples into her mouth in turn and teasing them to hardness. By the time Charlie was done with her meal, it was about 1:00. She only had one hour left. It was time to make good on the promise she had made Jo. Charlie grabbed a towel and cleaned up any remaining soy sauce from Jo’s body before helping her off the table and suggesting they move into the bedroom. 

Charlie laid Jo on the bed and crawled in on top of her. She pressed her thigh against Jo’s center as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Charlie’s hands wandered across her body, touching every inch of skin that she could reach. She kissed her way down the column of Jo’s neck and began to move down her body. She paused to tease her nipples with her teeth and tongue again, and then continued working down her girlfriend’s body. Charlie avoided the place Jo most wanted to be touched, instead kissing her inner thighs and working her way down her right leg. She kissed each of Jo’s toes and then began working her way up her left leg, ending back at her hips and thighs. 

Finally, after she had drawn it out as long as she could, Charlie kissed Jo’s lower lips. Her tongue played at her entrance before moving up to her clit. Charlie teased Jo some more, working her girlfriend up so that she was writhing on the bed, building up her pleasure as she went. Jo’s moans turned into pleas but Charlie had promised her the best orgasm of her life and Jo wasn’t there yet. Charlie continued to run her tongue over and around Jo’s clit as she pressed two fingers into her girlfriend. She crooked her fingers and rubbed against her sweet spot, pressing against it for a few seconds before releasing the pressure and setting a slow rhythm with her fingers. It was enough to drive Jo wild but not enough to let her cum.

Charlie pulled her mouth away for a minute. “Play with your nipples,” she commanded, watching as Jo cupped her breasts and began to pinch and pull at them, twisting her nipples just the way she liked.

“Yes, Mistress,” she moaned as Charlie’s lips returned to her core. 

Charlie let Jo get close but wouldn’t let her tip over the edge into her orgasm quite yet. She listened to the sounds that Jo was making, basking in the noises she was able to draw out of her girlfriend as she teased her with her mouth and her fingers. Between Charlie’s ministrations and the instruction to play with her nipples, Jo’s words quickly became incoherent babbles. The only thing Charlie could make out was the occasional “please” or “Mistress.” Everything else was just sound.

“Cum for me, Jo,” Charlie finally declared. She really went to work on Jo, then. Her fingers pumped in and out of her, brushing against her g-spot with every pass and her other hand held her hips in place while she sucked Jo’s clit into her mouth and gently scraped her teeth over the little bundle of nerves. 

Jo screamed out in pleasure, her muscles clamping down on Charlie’s fingers. Her release was intense and Charlie worked her through it. It was the longest orgasm she had ever had, Charlie’s mouth and fingers drawing it out. Soon, though, Jo became oversensitive and she tried to squirm away but Charlie wasn’t done with her. She held Jo firmly in place and kept working, sucking on her clit and thrusting her fingers deep into her body.

Jo felt another orgasm building and she let the pleasure wash over her. It wasn’t quite as intense as the first but it was no less satisfying. This time, though, Charlie stopped playing with Jo as her orgasm ended. She crawled up the bed and removed the “SLAVE” collar before pulling Jo’s pliant body against her’s. “It’s 2:00,” Charlie told her, “I’ll grab you some clothes.”

Jo nodded and captured Charlie’s lips in a kiss, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s tongue. “Mmmm… Thanks, Char,” she whispered, her voice content. Charlie got up and grabbed Jo’s sweats and a t-shirt, helping her into them before she got back into the bed. Jo rolled over and pinned Charlie onto the bed. “Be careful with your next wager, Red. I’ve got plans for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra.


End file.
